


Amber Glass

by QueenOfTheBandits



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, One Shot, Some Swearing, Violetshipping, bad dad implications, could be read as platonic tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 19:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfTheBandits/pseuds/QueenOfTheBandits
Summary: What was Jounouchi seeing reflected in that amber glass with each swing? He wanted the answer to the wrath behind those eyes.





	Amber Glass

He wasn’t entirely sure when he had stopped to stare or how long he’d been rooted to the spot. 

 

Yet here he was. 

 

Standing in the shadows of buildings that hid the abandoned hill as he found himself possessed by the sight before him. 

 

At the top of the small hill just a few feet away was a familiar mop of blonde hair and an almost empty expression in those normally jubilant brown eyes that were now swarmed in a hypnotizing and angry chaos. 

 

_ Crack _

 

His lips were taut as if he was biting back a scream and with every swing he would bare his teeth in a silent snarl. The usual playful gleam in his eyes were now replaced with something sharp and rimmed red from angry tears.

 

_ Crack _

 

Beads of sweat fell with every swing. 

 

_ Crack _

 

Fragments of amber glass bloomed into the air. 

 

_ Crack _

 

The sound of the millions of slivers coming apart sung into the air. 

 

_ Crack _

 

Jounouchi Katsuya. 

 

There he was. 

 

On that hill. 

 

In nothing, but jeans and a ratty tank top, tossing beer bottles into the air and catching them with the side of an old aluminum bat. The light of the hot sun’s rays illuminating everything. The reflection of blazing fury in his eyes. The beads of sweat that poured off him. The sheen in his golden hair. The hot tears that stung his cheeks. 

 

Kaiba Seto stood just a few feet away, completely entranced. His own sweat felt cold as the shadows of the buildings hid him in their shade. At some point, he had slackened his tie when the heat begin to take its toll from his voyeurism. 

 

Yet, he dare not look away. What was Jounouchi seeing reflected in that amber glass with each swing? He wanted the answer to the wrath behind those eyes. He had met the flames housed within those very eyes many times, but this heat unsettled him. 

 

When Jounouchi broke his rhythm to gaze at one bottle for too long, he found an arm on his before he could toss it into the air. Blue eyes stared into brown as they asked a silent question. Recognition flashed briefly and life fluttered back for a moment before they dulled once again.

 

The blonde didn’t flinch, but strengthened his grip on the bottle in his hand. His warped reflection staring at him. 

 

“Tell me.” 

 

Brown eyes burned into the ground. His lips quivered, unsure whether to frown or speak. 

 

“That damn bastard...”

 

His breath shook. Kaiba took the bottle from the tanned and calloused hands who groped empty air at the loss. 

 

“He finally had the decency to die.” 

 

Blue eyes flickered to the bottle in his own hand now. Jounouchi would tell him the rest in time, but he understood enough. 

 

“I see.” 

 

He shed his suit jacket and tossed it over the blonde’s head, who’s fury faltered as he blinked up at him. With a gentle grace, pale hands guided the other to sit on the grass a few steps behind him. 

 

Kaiba took the bat and flung the bottle into the air and swung with all his might. 

 

_ Crack _

 

Jounouchi stared at the tall brunette as he fell into the same routine he had done just moments ago. For the rest of that afternoon, he watched Kaiba bat his demons away into little shards of amber glass. 

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
